le rose et le blanc
by ylg
Summary: Chouette de classe :: Noël 197X. le hasard d'un échange de cadeaux offre à Claude la possibilité de faire plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre qu'un camarade de classe... son amie la petite Jamila. EDIT: et de se poser la question de comment se font les bébés...
1. chapitre 1 Noël Blanc Vie en Rose

Une petite fic écrite pour me faire plaisir il y a deux ans. Je voulais la poster pour Noël, l'an passé, mais à l'époque il me manquit quelques détails, alors je l'ai gardée au chaud, pensant que ça n'avait rien de pressé. Pas de chance, entre-temps ces détails sont devenus impossibles à vérifier. Je ne peux plus compter que sur ma mémoire...

**Titre : **Le rose et le blanc  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Chouette de classe  
**Couple : **Claude et Jamila  
**Rating : **PG / K+

…allez savoir qui dessinait ça…

je ne possède rien, les vieux Okapi que je lisais et relisais quand j'étais petite appartenaient à un de mes oncles, sans doute.  
De toute façon, ma grand-mère a fini par simplement les jeter... alors, je ne saurai pas vous dire le nom de l'auteur/dessinateur, ni le n° auquel je fais référence, pas même l'année :(

oOo

Claude se bat contre le grand papier d'emballage qu'elle a un peu déchiré en l'ouvrant, la première fois, pendant cet échange de cadeaux. Heureusement, elle n'est pas manchote et même si au début, elle se perd un peu dans les pans qui dépassent de partout et le jouet qui ne veut pas tenir à l'intérieur, elle comprend rapidement le truc. En deux temps trois mouvements tout est correctement plié. Un ou deux bouts de Scotch supplémentaires et le paquet-cadeau est à nouveau présentable.  
Elle préfère, quand même, qu'il y ait un emballage à défaire, plutôt que lui tendre directement l'objet. Le hasard a bien fait les choses, finalement...

Et c'est ainsi que le lendemain matin, malgré que ça soit les vacances, malgré la neige qui couvre les rues, elle est debout encore plus tôt que d'habitude, le cadeau fourré dans son cartable –et qui en dépasse, à battre le pavé en attendant…

« Salut Claude !  
-Bonjour Jamila. Ça va ?  
-Oui. T'es encore dehors aujourd'hui ? encore ta classe ? »

Claude hésite une seconde avant de répondre, franchement :

« Non. Je voulais te voir. Tiens, c'est pour toi, ajoute-t-elle en lui tendant le paquet qu'elle extirpe de son sac.  
-C'est quoi ? un cadeau de Noël ? demande la fillette incrédule.  
-Ben ouais.  
-Mais, on fête pas Noël à la maison. Mes parents disent que ça veut rien dire et que c'est pas bien.  
-Mais… si c'est moi qui te l'offre, et pas le Père Noël ? »

Jamila prend le paquet coloré, l'examine sérieusement, réfléchissant.

« Bon, d'accord. »

Elle hésite juste un instant :  
« Je peux vraiment le prendre ?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Je peux l'ouvrir ?  
-Vas-y. »

Le perron voisin a été soigneusement ratissé par les mômes lors de la précédente bataille de boules de neige, et pas un flocon n'est retombé depuis.  
Jamila s'assied sur une marche, le gros paquet sur les genoux. Elle arrache méthodiquement le papier que Claude avait si soigneusement plié. Laquelle attend sa réaction avec appréhension. Si elle venait à lui demander d'où venait la poupée, que dirait-elle ?

« Je vais l'appeler Rose, » fait Jamila d'une voix décidée, le temps de l'émerveillement passé.

Claude sursaute.  
« Pourquoi un nom pareil ? »

Jamila sourit :  
« J'ai entendu ta mère t'appeler comme ça, un jour. J'ai trouvé ça joli. »

Devant l'air presque choquée de son amie, elle reprend :  
« T'aimes pas ? dis, Claude, ça te plaît pas comme nom, "Rose" ?  
-Ben… si, ça lui va bien, à ta poupée.  
-Faut que tu le dises, sinon. Je vais pas lui donner un nom qui te plaît pas.  
-C'est ta poupée, tu en fais ce que tu veux.  
-Mais c'est toi qui me l'a donnée. »

Elle s'émerveille en disant ça. Elle se penche sur sa "Rose" et lui caresse les cheveux. Rose, un nom de fleur, un nom stupide, un nom qui sonne comme entouré de fanfreluches… "Claude" déteste qu'on le lui ait donné. Mais la poupée, avec ses cheveux bouclés, ses longs cils, sa robe à volants, le porte bien. Et sans même être (complètement) ridicule.

« Dis.  
-Hm ?  
-Tu veux bien être mon amoureux ? »

Une Claude incrédule se tourne vers Jamila, qui serre la poupée presque trop grande pour elle contre son cœur, souriante, exactement comme Claude se l'était imaginée quand le hasard lui avait attribué ce cadeau. Sauf que ces paroles, jamais elle ne les aurait rêvées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
-T'es toujours gentille avec moi. Tu me défends contre les garçons qui m'embêtent. Et puis, tu m'as donné Rose !  
-Ben…  
-Et puis, ajoute-t-elle en baissant les yeux, je t'aime.  
-Euh, Jamila…  
-Dis ?  
-Je suis une fille, tu sais.  
-Ben oui. Mais c'est pas grave. T'es mieux que tous les garçons. Alors, tu veux bien que je sois ton amoureuse ? »

Formulé dans l'autre sens, ça change tout. La fillette tourne vers elle un regard suppliant. Elle est tellement mignonne… quand elle la regarde, Claude se sent toute tiède à l'intérieur, même quand les rues sont toutes enneigées, comme aujourd'hui. Elle y pense et elle se dit qu'en fin de compte, ça fait longtemps qu'elle agit comme si effectivement, Jamila était sa petite fiancée secrète. Et pas comme une petite sœur, comme roucoulent les commères du quartier : qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait d'une petite sœur !

« D'accord. »

Jamila saute de joie et esquisse un pas de danse dans la neige, serrant sa poupée dans ses bras. Puis, avec un sourire éclatant, à sourire chaleureux à en faire fondre toute la neige de Noël, elle se penche vers Claude et pose un bisou sur sa joue, juste au coin des lèvres.

* * *

Cette BD datait, je crois, des années 70 ; je doute que qui que ce soit ici connaisse. Mais, si par hasard, ça vous disait quelque chose, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un petit mot, quoi que vous ayez pensé de l'histoire ? s'iouplé ?


	2. intermède Les Guêpes et les Chardons

"Les guêpes et les chardons", inutile suite cynique à la choupitude de la petite histoire de Noël. Parce qu'il faut toujours que je fasse dans le sombre après avoir versé dans le mignon, sniff…

* * *

Depuis, chaque fois qu'elles se voient, Jamila dépose un bisou sur sa joue, là au coin des lèvres. Ou elle vient dans ses bras. Et Claude passe un bras protecteur autour d'elle. Presque possessif. Les commères sont ravies de voir la petite Rose s'occuper ainsi de sa petite amie, adopter la fillette comme une sœur. Qu'elles croient.

Quand elles les entend mémérer, Claude a toujours un mouvement de colère intérieur. Et juste après, dès qu'elles sont hors de vue, c'est elle qui embrasse Jamila. Sur le front. On ne sait jamais…

Jamila a parlé, une fois, des bisous d'amoureux, qui se font sur la bouche. Mais comme ni l'une ni l'autre ne sait dire si c'est bien ça qui amène les bébés, et si c'est le cas, si ça peut arriver entre elles… elles s'embrassent partout sur le visage, sauf sur la bouche.

Jamila a dit qu'elle voulait bien avoir des bébés avec Claude, mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle a sa poupée Rose à materner et ça lui suffit amplement.

Et elle a expliqué : sa cousine Ouarda, la tante s'est fâchée très fort contre elle pour une histoire de bébé. Elle n'a pas bien compris au début, puisque sa cousine n'est pas encore mariée. Mais pourtant, Ouarda allait bien avoir un bébé. Et alors Ouarda aussi s'est fâchée, criant qu'il n'y avait rien de mal puisque c'était son amoureux qui le lui avait donné, ce bébé, et qu'elle le voulait, et qu'ils voulaient se marier, en plus, donc que ça ne poserait pas de problème.

C'est ce que répète la fillette, avec ses mots à elle, de ce qu'elle comprend des histoires des grandes, en berçant sa poupée. Sa poupée Rose, la poupée que Claude lui a donnée…

Claude a la gorge nouée et elle serre Jamila dans ses bras. Quelque chose, au fond d'elle, lui dit qu'il doit bien y avoir autre chose que les baisers, quelque chose de plus grand, de plus grave. Seulement, elle sait qu'elle n'osera jamais demander quoi à sa mère.

Mais peut-être qu'un jour, elle l'apprendra à l'école. Peut-être que Monsieur Michel le leur dira. Pourvu qu'il leur dise vite, qu'elle sache et puisse le répéter à Jamila…

* * *

(aaah, qu'est-ce que je regrette ces magazines soient perdus, j'avais une question de chronologie à vérifier pour peut-être pouvoir ajouter un détail supplémentaire et je ne pourrai jamais, maintenant T.T)


	3. épilogue Un Ventre de Femme

eeet... oh, il ne m'aura fallu "que" 4 ans 1/2 à finir et venir ajouter cette sequel ; abracadrabra !**  
**

* * *

**Titre : **un ventre de femme  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Chouette de Classe (BD d'Okapi dans les 70ties)  
**Personnages : **Claude, Muriel  
**Genre :** gen entre choupi et horreur selon le point de vue duquel vous vous placez  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **non, je ne sais pas qui dessinait ces Bds, malheureusement, mais ça n'était certes pas moi !

**Prompt/Setting : **l'épisode qui révèle la grossesse de Muriel – c'était, quoi, quelque part entre les n°60 et 70 d'Okapi peut-être ?  
**Note : **le brouillon de cette fic était dédié à « Gudule », quelque part entre novembre 2006 et février 2007.  
**Avertissements :** tous ceux inhérents au personnage de Claude pour les questions d'identité, et à l'époque où la BD a été écrite pour les probables _Values Dissonances_ dans les rôles des genres, plus _pregnancy fetish/squick_ à la fois  
**Nombre de mots : **1100

oOo

Le ventre de Mademoiselle Muriel s'arrondit.  
Même mariée à Monsieur Michel, elle reste "Mademoiselle" Muriel dans l'esprit des enfants. Même pour la "chouette" de classe qui a assisté à leur mariage, l'image iconique du maître d'école prime sur celle de monsieur, de mari, de père en devenir. Il ne ressemble pas à leurs parents. Pour les élèves de Muriel qui eux, n'y étaient pas... bah, ils n'en savent rien et ça n'est pas leur problème. Sur toute l'école, leur classe est la seule à avoir une relation si privilégiée avec son instituteur, qui les suit depuis plusieurs années déjà.  
Monsieur Michel est un maître formidable, trouvent ses élèves, aussi ils ne sont pas jaloux de la classe de Mademoiselle Muriel. Il ferait beau voir, d'ailleurs !

Le ventre de Mademoiselle Muriel s'arrondit, et ça fait bizarre même chez ceux qui ont eu des petits frères ou sœurs, de se dire que même les maîtres peuvent être des parents comme les leurs. Ce sont des grandes personnes, bon. Tous les adultes ont le même âge dans l'esprit des enfants : des vieux. Mais les maîtres... ils les classaient à part, jusqu'ici.  
Finalement, Mademoiselle Muriel est une femme comme les autres. Leur deuil de ne pouvoir épouser Monsieur Michel quand elles seront grandes est déjà fait ; les petites filles de la classe sont ravies de cette découverte et s'attèlent à tricoter de la layette pour le futur bébé, le bébé de Monsieur Michel. Elles s'émerveillent.

De toute la classe, seule Claude prétend ne pas s'y intéresser.  
Claude n'a jamais eu envie d'être une fille. Au début, l'attitude de Julie, Sarah, Hélène et les autres, lui faisait peur. C'est donc à ça qu'elle est censée ressembler ? être une parfaite petite fée du logis, déjà une maman en miniature ? Brr...  
Mais bon, ça les rend vraiment, vraiment heureuses et ça soude leur camaraderie en quelque chose dont elle-même se trouve exclue. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas une fille tout au fond d'elle, mais elle a envie d'être acceptée quand même, de faire quelque chose elle aussi. Et même les garçons ne parlent plus que de ça ! Finalement, la seule à ronchonner, c'est Claude. Ça fait autrement plus mal de se voir écartée d'un cercle regroupant tout le monde, que de vouloir s'en éloigner de soi-même.

Et puis ensuite... Mademoiselle Muriel elle-même a l'air d'être tellement heureuse. Cela, même Claude ne peut faire semblant de l'ignorer.

Le ventre de Mademoiselle Muriel s'arrondit et on dirait que la vie de toute la classe tourne autour de ça maintenant. Et pourtant ça n'est même pas leur maîtresse à eux ! Finies les histoires de choux et de roses – bon débarras pour les roses, d'ailleurs : Claude déteste particulièrement cette fleur - et de cigognes : ils savent bien que les bébés poussent dans le ventre des femmes.  
Ça, quand elle y pense, c'est assez terrifiant. Peut-être que c'est formidable pour d'autres mais elle espère bien que ça ne lui arrivera jamais à elle.  
Elle repense à cette voisine, du temps d'avant qu'elle déménage. Les déchirements sur lesquels les femmes comméraient, pensant en exclure leurs filles, tout en faisant peser sur elles des avertissements muets... Elle repense à Jamila et à son énorme poupée, et à ses craintes d'enfant. Elle devrait, peut-être, en vouloir à Mademoiselle Muriel de se trouver dans cette situation ? Non, c'est impossible. Mademoiselle Muriel est vraiment heureuse, elle sait ce qu'elle fait là.

C'est quelque chose que Claude voudrait rejeter et qui en même temps la fascine. Elle aime bien Mademoiselle Muriel, bien plus que Monsieur Michel. Monsieur Michel est un bon maître, mais il reste un homme, et pas trop le genre auquel elle voudrait ressembler.  
Quant à Mademoiselle Muriel, elle n'est pas une petite fille, pas une maman non plus – enfin, pas jusque maintenant, en tout cas - c'est une jeune dame, gentille et jolie. Au lieu de continuer à la contempler de loin, puisque sa situation change, Claude se dit qu'elle voudrait la protéger, elle et son bébé.

Elle n'arrive ni à être une petite fille pour tricoter un trousseau de bébé ni un garçon pour jurer d'être un chevalier servant quand il sera né, mais peut-être... qu'elle peut faire autre chose. Jouer les chevaliers servants secrets dès maintenant pour Mademoiselle Muriel elle-même, pas juste pour le bébé ?

Lors d'une récréation qui s'éternise, lui rendre service est l'occasion de se retrouver seule avec elle, seule avec le sourire reconnaissant de Mademoiselle Muriel et avec ce fameux ventre qui rend tout le monde fou autour... Claude comprise. Brusquement, elle a le coeur qui bat très fort.

Sous le coton léger de la robe, le ventre rond n'est pas juste une bosse : il y a sa peau tendue, qui frémit quand le bébé bouge. Car c'est bien le bébé qui bouge, ces légers mouvements des plis de sa robe, n'est-ce pas ? déjà ? Sûrement.

Seulement, elle ne le saura pas. Mademoiselle Muriel arrête sa main. Elle sent la fraîcheur de ses doigts, leur douceur, mais aussi leur fermeté quand ils se referment sur son poignet d'enfant. Sent-elle vraiment la tiédeur qui irradie vers sa paume tendue en vain, ou n'est-ce que son imagination ?

L'expression de son visage reste douce, mais elle a cessé de sourire. Non, Mademoiselle Muriel n'a pas assez confiance en Claude pour lui laisser partager ce mystère-là, apparemment.

Son ventre rond, même s'il est l'objet de toutes les attentions, reste son ventre, son corps, et elle ne partagera pas comme ça quelque chose d'aussi intime avec... avec juste une petite élève de son mari, une parmi d'autres ; Claude n'a-t-elle donc rien de si spécial qui la mette au-dessus ou à côté des autres ?

Mademoiselle Muriel a l'air d'être tellement heureuse de sa situation, et les petites filles sont aussi contentes pour elle. Claude oblitère les souvenirs douloureux de ses anciennes voisines ; ça a l'air dans l'ordre des choses, tout cela. Les petites filles deviennent des femmes un jour et les femmes font de nouveaux enfants. Et dans ce nouveau quartier où tout se passe toujours bien, il n'y a pas d'accident sur le parcours. Si Claude est la seule à ne pas être d'accord... c'est qu'elle doit avoir tort. Son orgueil d'enfant a dû mal à l'accepter, mais quelque part, quelque chose ne doit pas tourner rond en elle. La rondeur du monde, la rondeur des femmes...  
Ça fait pourtant longtemps qu'elle se dit qu'elle n'est pas une petite fille normale, qu'elle vivrait mieux dans la peau d'un garçon.

Et quand enfin elle accepte qu'être une femme ça n'est pas si terrible, qu'elle voudrait se rendre compte de si c'est vraiment merveilleux... Mademoiselle Muriel la repousse.

Alors, sa place dans ce monde, entre les deux ..?


End file.
